roargfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlize
| tribes= | place= Winner | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 8 | days= 29 | }}Charlize is the Sole Survivor of . Entering the game with bigger ORG names, Charlize had trouble with the social aspect of the game, and as a result, was left in the dark on many of the tribal decisions and dynamics within Jinha. However, come the merge, Charlize gradually built up her resumé by winning an Immunity Challenge and successfully playing a Hidden Immunity Idol. She managed to reach the Final Tribal Council, where many jurors expressed their disbelief at how well she did for a first-time player. Ultimately, her underdog story won over the hearts of three jurors, granting her the title of Sole Survivor in a close 3-2-2 vote over Maddie and Harry. Profile Name: Charlize Age: 12 Timezone: Eastern Timezone Have you ever played an ORG (Online reality game) before? No what’s an org What is your strategy going in? Idk what survivor is Would you rather be loved and lose or hated and win? Hated and win suckers How do you predict you’ll do? I'll win Why do you think you’ll become the Sole Survivor? Because I’m the recarnation of Tasha Survivor Charlize started the game out on the Jinha tribe when she was chosen second-to-last in the Schoolyard Pick. She revealed that she was sisters with Rivers, much to the shock of her tribemates. She also revealed that she had no previous experience with ORGs, and was still figuring out how to play. Because of this, nobody thought of her as a threat and she was never in danger of going home if Jinha was to lose an Immunity Challenge. On Day 10, a swap occurred, and Charlize was separated from her closest ally, Schweitzy, who was voted out at the following Tribal Council. Luckily for her, she was able to avoid tribal up until final twelve. She was left out of the vote, and Kevin was voted out instead of Laqueefa. Fortunately for her, this did not affect her game in the slightest, as most of her tribemates overlooked it. At the merge, Charlize's tribe was up in numbers, however, they wanted to discard of Laqueefa for being inactive. Charlize gladly took part in his elimination, though she received a few votes in the process. At the next Tribal Council, all of Jinha stuck together to eliminate Jack, but Charlize received more votes when all of Sangju decided to throw their votes on her. The game then took a drastic turn when Zepp turned on his alliance, one in which Charlize was never a part of. He was able to convince Charlize to vote out Jordan, though he made the fatal mistake of not including Dani in on the vote. Angered by this, Dani rallied enough people, including Charlize, to blindside Zepp. They were successful, and Dani gained control of the tribe, while Rob was relegated to the minority. With only five people remaining in the game, Charlize started realizing she was a strong contender to win. She built stronger bonds and won an Immunity Challenge, as well as a Hidden Immunity Idol. Wanting to eliminate Rob as all of his allies were on the jury, she played the idol on target Maddie and blindsided Rob, permanently eliminating all of the JRZ hosts. At the final four, Charlize feared Dani would win if she got to the end because of her impressive immunity wins. Maddie won the Final Immunity Challenge, and voted out Dani along with Harry and Charlize. At the Final Tribal Council, Charlize explained that she made it farther than her highest expectation and that she gradually figured out how to play as she advanced further in the game. She admitted she had a poor social game and said that is one thing she wished she would've done better. The jury, specifically Laqueefa, called her a liar and a backstabber, while Dani said she respected Charlize as a person, but couldn't reward someone for playing the game halfway through. Ultimately, however, Charlize's underdog story and general likability won her the votes of Zepp, Rob, and Lenny and the title of Sole Survivor in a close 3-2-2 vote. Voting History ORG History Post-Survivor Trivia * Charlize is one of three contestants to have a personal relationship with a host. The other two are Schweitzy and Aiden. ** Coincidentally, both Charlize and Aiden were the youngest contestants of their respective seasons. * Charlize is the first female winner and first winner of the ROARG series. * Charlize was Alex's winner pick. * Charlize voted correctly at every post-merge Tribal Council she attended. * Charlize was the youngest contestant in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jinha Tribe Category:Daegu Tribe Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Youngest Contestants Category:Personal Relationship with Host Category:ROARGs